monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Valeska
!POSTAĆ W ROZBUDOWIE! Valeska '''- uczennica Straszyceum, młoda południca - demon kobiety zmarłej krótko przed swoim ślubem Urodziła się pewnego letniego, gorącego dnia. W południe. Zarówno rodzina, jak i znajomi żartowali, że to omen zostania w przyszłości południcą. Żadne z nich nie spodziewało się, jak prawdziwe okażą się kiedyś te niepoważne spekulacje. Valeska za życia cieszyła się posiadaniem kochającej rodziny, grona przyjaciół, narzeczonego, jednak w ciągu jednej chwili wszystko to straciła. Teraz uczy się w Straszyceum i wciąż nie może pogodzić się ze swoim losem. Jako południca codziennie w południe musi wychodzić na najbliższe pola uprawne i odbywać krótką wędrówkę, strasząc przy tym pracujących farmerów. Osobowość Valeska jest osobą spokojną, bardzo trudno wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. Nie znaczy to bynajmniej, że jest istotą pozbawioną uczuć. W głębi swojego niebijącego już serca skrywa wiele wrażliwości. Potrafi docenić piękno otaczającego świata, szczególnie fauny i flory. Dużo czasu spędza zrywając kwiaty, patrząc w chmury, plotąc wianki. Jednak jej umiłowanie do przyrody jest zbyt małe, by przykryć nim gorycz znoju południcy. Nienawidzi swoich obowiązkowych wypraw. Stara się umilać je sobie przerwami w cieniu drzew, ale wie, że nie może całkowicie zaniedbać swoich obowiązków. Mimo wewnętrznego poczucia odpowiedzialności, nie należy powierzać jej poważniejszych zadań. Nie nadaje się do koordynowania pracy, do organizacji, czy przewodzenia grupą. Poza tym - zbyt często buja w obłokach. Zdarza jej się odlecieć na jakiś czas, zupełnie traci wtedy kontakt z rzeczywistością. Właściwie cały czas znajduje się w stanie częściowego rozmarzenia. Chodzi i mówi wolno, sprawia też wrażenie potwora, który myśli powoli. Wygląda przez to na wiecznie zaspaną i zmęczoną. Tylko ona sama wie, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie brak jej sił. Wystarczy mała drzemka wśród kwiatów i ma naładowane baterie na cały dzień. Nie może sobie jednak na drzemki pozwolić w czasie spełniania zadań południcy. Tego w tym codziennym obchodzie nie cierpi najbardziej. Że nie może robić tego, co kocha. Nie może zrywać kwiatów, mimo, że w okół ich pełno, nie może wsłuchać się w śpiew ptaków, chociaż ciągle go słyszy. A słyszeć lubi. Nie tylko ćwierkanie. Valeska jest miłośniczką muzyki. Nie ma swojego ulubionego gatunku, słucha wszystkiego, co delikatne i melodyjne, nie może znieść tego, co głośne i hałaśliwe. Sama bardzo chciałaby grać na flecie lub skrzypcach, ale brak jej determinacji, by się tego nauczyć. Umiejętnie operuje za to harmonijką ustną. Mimo, że na co dzień jest postacią cichą i nierzucającą się w oczy, gdy przykłada ją do ust, całe otoczenie rozbrzmiewa wydawanymi przez jej instrument dźwiękami. Valeska bardzo często rozpamiętuje swoją przeszłość. Nie jest w stanie zapomnieć o poprzednim życiu. Życiu, w którym otoczona była miłością, szczęściem i dobrocią. Nawet nie stara się zacząć wszystkiego od nowa, to jest dla niej po prostu za trudne. Często przeżywa chwile załamania, gdy powraca wspomnieniami do tego, co było. Przez to, ile straciła, przez to, że zginęła zaraz przed dniem, który miał być najszczęśliwszym w jej życiu, jest teraz w stanie docenić to, co ma. Chociaż ma mało. Zdaje sobie jednak sprawę, że wszystko może tak po prostu przepaść, więc próbuje cieszyć się tym, czym się da. Szumem drzew, zapachem kwiatów, pędem wiatru. Mimo wszystko jest świadoma, że nigdy nie będzie zupełnie szczęśliwa. Ponieważ swój aktualny byt buduje na gruzach poprzedniego. Część swojego czasu poświęca na uczenie się sztuki magicznej. Południce jako upiory nie są przystosowane do rzucania zaklęć i czarów. Potrafią posługiwać się prostymi urokami, często skierowanymi w stronę bezbronnych rolników, a także czerpać energię z przyrody. Valeska nie jest usatysfakcjonowana tymi umiejętnościami. Jej celem jest nauczenie się ożywiania wspomnień. Potrafi godzinami wertować księgi i ćwiczyć wymowę trudnych formuł, by choć trochę przybliżyć się do osiągnięcia go. Jest wytrwała w swoich postanowieniach, choć wie, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie uda jej się ich wypełnić. Nauka magii bynajmniej nie sprawia jej przyjemności, choć daje pewną satysfakcję. Gdyby nie zależało jej na wcieleniu w życie swoich wspomnień, zaniechałaby studiowania tej dziedziny. Wygląd Valeska jest posiadaczką grubych blond włosów, opadających na ramiona. Jej średniej wielkości czoło przykrywa gęsta grzywka. Chowają się pod nią równie jasne, proste brwi. Oczy południcy są duże i zapadnięte. Cienie, które się w okół nich tworzą, nadają jej adekwatnie upiorny wygląd. Mało komu pozwala zajrzeć w nie na tyle głęboko, aby spostrzegł ich kolor. Ci, którym się to udało, mogą zgodnie przyznać, że tęczówki mają kolor jasnoniebieski, a same gałki oczne są szkliste, jakby pokryte łzami. Nos i usta nie odstają od przeciętności, choć ten pierwszy jest może odrobinę bardziej zadarty, niż noski innych potworów. Mimo długich godzin, spędzanych na słońcu, skóra Valeski w niczym nie przypomina kalifornijskiej opalenizny. Cera upiorki jest bladozielona. W niektórych miejscach pigment przybiera odcienie szarości, co nadaje skórze południcy nienaturalnie niezdrowy wygląd. Mimo, że zielony do różowego zupełnie nie pasuje, nie jest to dla Valeski przeszkodą w noszeniu tego koloru najczęściej. Jej styl ubierania można określić jako połączenie classic lolity i mori kei. W noszonych przez nią stylizacjach królują delikatne kolory z przeważeniem jasnego różu oraz brązu. Stroje są okraszone koronkami, liśćmi i kwiatami. Te ostatnie można także zobaczyć na głowie dziewiętnastolatki. Nosi na niej wianek uwity z polnych roślin. Klasyczny potwór Południca, demon ten kobiecy niesie ze sobą śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo dla tych, którzy w samo południe podczas upalnych dni odważyli się pracować w polu. Przybierała różne formy. Czasami objawiała się jako wir powietrzny, innym razem zaś jako ubrana na biało niewiasta. Uważano, że południcami stawały się kobiety, które umarły przed lub krótko po ślubie. Zsyłały na żniwiarzy, i to w szczęśliwszym dla nich dniu, omdlenia i zawroty głowy, ale nie miały oporów przed zabijaniem. Południce lubiły też zadawać zagadki swoim ofiarom, a w przypadku złej odpowiedzi, nieszczęśnicy tacy natychmiastowo tracili życie. (http://slowianskibestiariusz.pl) Relacje Rodzina Wszyscy w rodzinie byli normalsami. Kochali się wzajemnie i zawsze wspierali. Valeska miała w nich oparcie zawsze, gdy ich potrzebowała. Oni także mogli na nią liczyć. Ich jedyną wadą była wielka tradycyjność. Mieszkali na wsi, gdzie jedzenie otrzymywało się naturalnymi sposobami, domy zbudowane były z drewna, a dziewczyny musiały szybko wychodzić za mąż. Przyjaciele Za życia miała swoją grupę przyjaciół, których nie potrafi zapomnieć. Aktualnie jej pobyt w Straszyceum był za krótki, żeby znaleźć nowych. Poza tym - nie przykładała do tego zbyt wiele starań. Woli spędzać czas sama, choć często prowadzi to do zanurzania się w przygnębiających wspomnieniach szczęśliwego życia. Wrogowie Nie miała także czasu, żeby się ich dorobić. Miłość Jako człowiek miała narzeczonego. Oboje bardzo się kochali i gdy za pasem mieli przysięgi wierności "póki śmierć ich nie rozłączy" okazało się, że ona przyszła szybciej, niż się spodziewali. Valesce bardzo go brakuje, choć w głębi duszy ma nadzieję, że znajdzie w Straszyceum kogoś, kto pozwoli jej o nim zapomnieć. Znajomi Genevieve Zespół, w którym gra Genevieve, ogłosił nabór, brakowało im jednego członka. Kosmitka bardzo poważnie podeszła do tematu poszukiwania nowego towarzysza gry. Postanowiła poszukać potwora, który będzie w stanie zająć puste miejsce. Doszły ją słuchy, że Valeska interesuje się muzyką. Ponieważ jest osobą otwartą, od razu pobiegła do niej i złożyła propozycję. Valeska przyznała, że owszem, potrafi grać na jednym instrumencie, jednak nie wie, czy to się w ogóle nada. Genevieve zaczęła jej opowiadać, o muzyce którą grają, o piosenkach, o instrumentach. Południca chciała zaprotestować, powiedzieć, że ona tam nie pasuje, ale zabrakło jej odwagi. Po przyjściu na próbę kosmitka wyciągnęła swoją gitarę, inni także sięgnęli po swoje przyrządy, a Valeska stała z boku nie odzywając się. Kiedy została zapytana, gdzie jest jej instrument, wyciągnęła z kieszeni zaciśniętą dłoń, a w niej trzymała harmonijkę ustną. Przedmiot ten nie pasował ani do rodzaju muzyki, granego przez zespół, ani do jego ogólnego wizerunku. Zapewniono ją, że gra na harmonijce jest w porządku, że znajdzie się dla niej miejsce w niektórych piosenkach, ale ona wolała zostawić tę umiejętność dla siebie i z zakłopotaniem, lecz grzecznie nie przyjęła propozycji zostania członkiem zespołu. Teraz obie potworki wspominają to wydarzenie i siebie nawzajem z uśmiechem na ustach. Zainteresowania Kocha muzykę, ale jedynym instrumentem, na którym potrafi grać, jest harmonijka ustna. Niemniej jednak wielką frajdę daje jej wydobywanie dźwięków z tego małego przyrządu. Mimo umiłowania muzyki i delikatnego, miłego dla ucha głosu, nie śpiewa. Czasem zdarza jej się coś nucić pod nosem, ale gdy tylko zda sobie z tego sprawę, przestaje, w obawie, że ktoś mógłby ją usłyszeć. Także taniec nie sprawia jej przyjemności. Nie ma za grosz wyczucia rytmu w ciele. Kiedyś chciała ćwiczyć taniec klasyczny, ale po kilku próbach poddała się. Jej kolejną miłością jest poznawanie natury. Z ukierunkowaniem na florę. Często buszuje wśród zieleni, szukając nieznanych sobie gatunków kwiatów i traw. Nie posiada jednak zielnika. Twierdzi, że dla niej cały świat jest jedną wielką księgą z roślinnością. Kiedy nauczyła się rozpoznawać wszystkie rosnące w okolicy kwiaty po płatkach, zaczęła uczyć się rozróżniać je po zapachu. Nie ma zbyt wprawnego nosa, więc idzie jej to powoli, ale daje mnóstwo przyjemności. Biografia Mieszkała na wsi, urodziła się w południe, słonecznego dnia. W dzieciństwie śmiano się z niej, że to omen zostania południcą. Nikt jednak nie brał tego na poważnie. Była jedną z najatrakcyjniejszych dziewczyn w swojej wsi, zabiegali o nią wszyscy chłopcy. W końcu, w wieku 18 lat znalazła, jak myślała, tego jedynego. Spotykali się przez ponad rok. Przez ten krótki okres czasu musieli zmagać się z presją małżeństwa, jaką wywierały na nich rodziny obu stron. W końcu dali za wygraną i postanowili się pobrać. Mimo poczucia, że są na zaślubiny jeszcze za młodzi, byli szczęśliwi. Oboje niesamowicie ekscytowali się nadchodzącym wydarzeniem. Od ustalenia daty ceremonii, przygotowania szły pełną parą. Szybko uporano się z zaproszeniem gości, wynajęciem sali i zatrudnieniem obsługi. Pozostało tylko przygotować jedzenie. Valeska postanowiła, że sama, pod nieobecność narzeczonego, zajmie się pieczeniem ciast. Chciała zrobić mu niespodziankę, piekąc jego ulubiony placek z truskawkami. Zebrała truskawki z własnego ogródka, przygotowała masę i włożyła je do pięknego kaflowego pieca, stojącego w kuchni. Zmęczona pracą i upałem, panującym tego dnia, usiadła przy stole, oczekując, aż ciasto będzie gotowe. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zaczęły jej się kleić oczy. "PRZEZ NIEOPATRZNOŚĆ MŁODEJ DZIEWCZYNY CAŁE GOSPODARSTWO STANĘŁO W PŁOMIENIACH" głosiły następnego dnia nagłówki lokalnych gazet. Już jako południca trafiła do Monster High. Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: najbardziej lubię, kiedy inni zwracają się do mnie pełnym imieniem, jednak nie przeszkadza mi nazywanie mnie Vali czy Val. Gorzej z "Kwiatuszkiem". Niektórzy mówią tak na mnie z uwagi na wianek, który noszę we włosach. Ulubione powiedzonka: "Jasne jak Słońce" Najbardziej uwielbiam: Odpoczywać wśród przyrody oraz grać na harmonijce ustnej. ...a najmniej: Gdy ktoś mnie pogania. Nie cierpię pośpiechu i gwałtowności. Potrzebuję zawsze czasu, żeby zebrać myśli i wziąć się do działania. Nie rusza się bez: Harmonijki i wianka na głowie. Sekrety pokoju: Mój dom mieści się na obszarze pola pewnego rolnika. Nie jestem pewna, czy on o tym wie. Cały teren obsiany jest pszenicą. Cały, oprócz jednego fragmentu. Rośnie na nim sporych rozmiarów drzewo. Właśnie u jego stóp ukryte jest wejście do mojego gniazdka. Mieszkam tam sama, więc nie jest ono duże. Pokój, w którym najczęściej przebywam jest jego główną częścią. Najtrudniejsze w jego aranżacji było zdobycie dostępu do światła. Nie mogę przebywać w całkowitej ciemności, więc musiałam zrobić trochę dziur, przez które wpadają promienie słońca. Umeblowany jest dość skromnie. Mam tam jedno łóżko, którego materac wypełniony jest słomą. Bardzo chciałabym, żeby znalazły się tam jakieś rośliny, ale pod ziemią nie jest to możliwe. Na ścianach zawieszone są lustra, ustawione pod różnym kątem tak, aby mogły odbijać światło. Podłoga wyłożona jest jasnymi deskami, w których pełno jest drzazg. Mnie one nie przeszkadzają, ale boję się, że jeśli kiedyś jakiś przyjaciel mnie odwiedzi, to skaleczy sobie stopy. Mam też kilka pustych ramek na zdjęcia. Wyobrażam sobie, że znajdują się w nich podobizny moich bliskich. To znaczy - bliskich za życia. Niestety nie byłam w stanie zachować żadnych pamiątek po nich. Moja Boo-unikalna cecha: Potrafię łatwo się wyciszyć i zrelaksować. Mogę bardzo długo milczeć i myśleć, nie nudząc się przy tym. Jestem w stanie przeleżeć z zamkniętymi oczami pod drzewem cały dzień. Często wyobrażam sobie wtedy różne historie, które mogły lub mogą jeszcze się zdarzyć. Poza tym, jeśli tylko mam dostęp do światła słonecznego, mogę w ciągu kilku sekund kogoś ogrzać. Wewnętrznie i zewnętrznie. Nie jest to jednak zbyt bezpieczne, nie używam często tej umiejętności. Zdarzało się, że prawie doprowadziłam kogoś do udaru. Potrafię także czerpać energię z roślin uprawnych, najwięcej mogę jej pozyskać ze zbóż. Mogę ją później wykorzystywać do rzucania prostych czarów. Dzięki niej mogłabym nawet kogoś oślepić, ale nie chcę korzystać z tej zdolności. Serie Ghostly Pokemon *'Linia': Ghostly Pokemon ValeskaPokemon.png *'Pokemon': Lilligant *'Numer asortymentu': - *'Numer modelu': - Valeska w tej serii jest przebrana za swojego ulubionego pokemona - Lilliganta. Ma na sobie zieloną spódnicę bombkę, przypominającą liście. Zakończona jest żółtą falbanką. Taka sama ozdoba wystaje z jej zielonych butów na obcasie. Koszula południcy jest biała i wciągnięta w spódnicę. Przez pas Valeski przewiązano dużą, ciemnozieloną kokardę. Wianek na jej głowie składa się z czerwonych kwiatów, tak samo jak ozdoba na głowie Lilliganta. Grzywka upiorki zaczesana jest na bok, a reszta włosów swobodnie opada na ramiona. A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka:' DIA - Paradise *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Włosy Valeski są rozpuszczone i lekko pofalowane. Ma na sobie cienką, ziewną, brązową sukienkę na wąskich ramiączkach. Przy dekolcie ozdobiona jest koronką, a u dołu materiał postrzępiono. Nie zabrakło także na niej jednej małej bladoróżowej kokardki, umiejscowionej poniżej koronki. Oprócz sukienki upiorka ubrana jest w spoczywający na jej ramionach gruby, wełniany sweter. Również brązowy, choć jaśniejszym odcieniu. W tej serii południca jest bosa, a wianek w jej włosach składa się z jasnoróżowych kwiatów. Ciekawostki *Od dnia wypadku nie może jeść ciasta truskawkowego. Niedobrze robi jej się już od samego zapachu tej potrawy. *Chciałaby, żeby jej przyszły chłopak potrafił po prostu cicho przyłączyć się, kiedy ona siedzi pod drzewem i potrwać z nią przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu w otoczeniu przyrody. Uważa to za bardzo romantyczne. *Zawsze mówi cicho, nie podnosi głosu. *Nikt nigdy nie słyszał jak krzyczy. Sama upiorka zapewnia, że nikt nie chciałby tego doświadczyć, dlatego z całych sił powstrzymuje się przed wydobyciem z siebie wrzasku. Nawet w krytycznych sytuacjach. *Uwielbia pić herbatę, ale nie lubi jej parzyć. Przychodząc do kogoś ma nadzieję, że zostanie jej zaproponowana szklanka tego napoju. *Nie może znieść kontaktu z niczym, co kojarzy jej się z wypadkiem. *Na początku swojego życia południcy wpadała w panikę na widok zboża, które z tymi potworami jest silnie związane. Kojarzyło jej się ono bowiem z mąką, a z mąki można zrobić ciasto, które było przyczyną pożaru. *Nie nosi żadnej biżuterii poza wiankiem na głowie. *Ponieważ jest południcą, co dzień w południe musi wychodzić na pola pomagać lub przeszkadzać rolnikom w pracy. *Z tego powodu często musi zwalniać się z lekcji. *Zamiast mieszać się w interesy uprawiających ziemię, woli odpoczywać wśród roślin z nadzieją, że nikt nie zauważy jej niewypełniania obowiązków. *Nie ma żadnego większego celu, do którego mogłaby dążyć, ponieważ czuje się zawieszona między przeszłością a teraźniejszością. Galeria Valeska-0.png Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Opiekacz Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny